


Queen of the Loveverse

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The Loveverse [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswitching, Lesbian Sex, Magical Punishment, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since 18 year old Jimmy Olsen broke up with sorceress Morgana, daughter of Vivienne La Fey, granddaughter of Morgaine La Fey. But the homo magi of the Fair Elder Folk never forgot her anger. Nor it seems would James Olsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iris meets Kara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothic_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gothic_Phoenix), [Bluewolf321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf321/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jimmy Olsen turns into a woman in front of Kara; Supergirl takes him to the DEO. Can Supergirl reverse his condition or will Jimmy become Jamie forever?

"We are still trying to figure this out. Calm down, Kara!" whispered Alex. "He's been turned into a girl! And not just any girl. His ex girlfriend Iris West! He can't go to work or anything! He has no ID, Alex. What if it's all my.." "We'll fix him. Right now, just taking him back to your place and teach him about tampons!" Kara glared at her adopted sister. "That's not funny!" "Kara, I'm not kidding. Until he becomes a man again, he needs to learn all about being a woman. And his sexuality could change, so keep an eye on him." Kara winced at the last comment. She sure didn't need to worry about that. The thought that some guy could get his hands on Jimmy was revolting.

Jimmy hadn't spoken on the entire flight to her apartment. As Iris, he was impossibly cute and tiny. Kara reminded herself that this wouldn't change them. She wouldn't let it. As she gently landed in her apartment, Jimmy hopped off, his arms crossed. A blink of an eye and the window was closed and Kara was in jeans and a white top. "James..." But this was interrupted by a kiss. Kara's eyes widened before closing. This was good, let James know nothing had changed. James clearly wanted that and more as he gripped Kara's jeans. "Make me a woman, Kara." he whispered into her ear, breaking the kiss so quickly, Kara couldn't help but wonder if he now had super-speed. Had Kara paused to consider it, the speed that she surrendered was unnaturally fast. James' actions were extremely suspicious, almost more out of desperation and fear than raging lust. But Kara had needs of her own. A beautiful woman was throwing herself at Kara. A woman who was wearing clothes far too big for her. A girl who had a bare slit to enjoy. A round, quivering bottom to explore.

Large, balloon like appendages for someone so diminutive. And nipples that pleaded for attention. Kara quickly granted them that attention. How long had she wanted this? She didn't know. Only that she did. Kara would later remark that she didn't know how she got naked. Only the sensation of soft fingers tenderly squeezing her derriere. It was frantic, like a freight train imitating a bullet train. Kara was between James's legs, tasting the honey that actually taster like honey. How could a woman's juices taste like honey? Kara was on fire, she needed to touch her, to feel James everywhere. Her tight behind, her large breasts, that soft belly, those creamy thighs. Kara had she been able to slow down, to pace herself, would never have risked what she did. Her hands moved at super-speed. Probing those cheeks, pinching and rubbing those breasts and nipples. Her hands caressed that belly and those caramel creamy thighs. Oh and those juices. Her tongue probed, swished, danced and twisted inside her walls, while her lips tasted and sucked on those sensitive, twitching love buttons.

Morgana laughed as she watched Kara and Iris as they approached their crescendo. "Surrender 1 complete. Nine more and you are done, Jimmy!" she cackled as James Olsen's vagina exploded juices into the mouth of the Maid of Might. Kara smiled as she took in a little air. James was puffing, her cute little tush wiggling as she beamed widely. "Wow! That was unbelievable! I think you just made me reconsider my sexuality!" giggled Kara. James smirked back. "A guy could get used to....Kara! My hand!" she cried as his hand began growing and the tone was starting to lighten.


	2. Becoming Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iris James and Kara became intimate, James underwent another transformation

"James, don't panic! It will be..." Kara was unable to finish her sentence. Janes long brain hairs changed to a reddish brown. Her legs began growing and her chest expand outward. Her skin began lightning to a tanned brown. James trembled and fell forward. Kara sped forth, grabbing her. A momentary look between them, and the changes stopped. Kara's heart beat faster as she stared at the beauty before her. She recognised the Deputy Mayor and District Attorney of Starling City, Laurel Lance. "Kara? W-who am I?" stammered James. "You're James Olsen..." "No, sorry. Who do I look like? I can't tell. The voice is familiar, I..." Kara held James tight as she shook violently. This body was almost at her height. She could feel the heat of her core. "Laurel Lance." Kara was barely able to stutter. Before James could wail, Kara silenced her with a kiss. James opened her mouth, weldoming the powerful and soft tongue. Kara felt that need, that rocking desire. She gently moved James into the bed, spreading open her beautiful, long legs. James giggled a little. "Ticklish?" Kara teased, a smirk beginning to spread wolfishly across her face. "Apparently!" giggled James, again. "I know somewhere, where you'll be really tickle-ish!" sang Kara as she began to plant soft kiss across her thighs. "Kara!" moaned James, trying to spread her legs wider. Kara just rolled her eyes as she teased her so more.

James rose, trying to move Kara's head a little more south. Kara ignored her and kept going. "Kara!!!! Don't tease!" whined James. "Naughty girl!" declared Kara. She lifted her in the air with one hand, giving her a gentle whack on her seat. "Again!" cried out James. Kara was a little surprised, but nevertheless flipped James unto her belly. She gave her left cheek another slap, with enough force to give it a red mark. "Ohhh!!! More!!! Please!!! More!" implored James as her fingers moved between her legs. Amused, Kara removed the fingers to James' dismay and lifted her unto her lap. "Bad Laurel! Touching herself like a tramp!" she exclaimed. She gave her another whack this time to the red. "Yessss!! I'm a bad girl, Kara! Punish me! PUNISH me!" 

Kara was between James' legs before she knew it. This strange masochistic streak had gone her deeply aroused. James' leggy limbs wrapped them around Kara's sweet ears, moaning loudly as Kara's lips and tongue sampled the butterscotch juices as she pumped Laurel James' bottom with one of her index and middle fingers. "KARA!!!! Sex...Six...Give me your pussy!!!!!!" James was barely able to articulate. Kara felt the pull as she used her speed to ride Laurel's face. Her tongue was even more nimble than Iris as she bounced on the girl's face, unable to resist.

Morgana laughed again as hands caressed breasts and penetrated rears. "I should charge viewing for this. This was easier than I thought! He won't last a week at this rate. And when number 10 comes around, James Olsen will rot in Cadmus for the rest of his long life. I can't wait to see that!" Morgana loved watching James beg to be spanked. James did so many kinky things with her. Spanking, Tickling, public nudity, splotching, electro stimulation, to name just a few. She had been a wonderful girlfriend to him. But as soon as he learnt who she was, he dumped her coldly. Her current interest was in the assassin the Black Canary, Felicity Smoak. Following her disastrous sea journey with the late Oliver Queen, Felicity had become a top assassin with the League of Assassins. She was cold, cruel and without pity. Almost drowning before she was plucked by Nyssa Raatko; she was instrumental in the recovery of Mirakiru and the downfall of Damien Dahk and Malcolm Merlyn. She would make a fine lover indeed. The new Ra Al Ghul Talia Al Ghul would be no obstacle to her recruitment. She beamed as she watched James' second submission.

So many new sensations at once. Being sodomised, Kara's tongue between her swollen Laurel clit, hands pulling on her sensitive nipples. It was like a river bursting into a deluging cascade. So much emotion, feeling...sensation pouring in and out of her at once. With a jerk, she collapsed. "James, are...you ok?" Janes nodded, tried to absorb rather than inhale the air. "You're...puffing almost as....much as me! ...Are you....okay?" Kara smiles at her. "Iris, Laurel, are you sure that you've never been a girl before, James? You certainly...OH NO!" James' eyes widened at her last comment as she rose slightly to eye her hands. They had gone dark again. "Kara, what's...What?" exclaimed James as he felt smaller. "James...you're Iris again!" gasped Kara. James nodded, trying to process this. He was Iris then Laurel then Iris again. He squealed as a nail scraped against her Iris bottom. "Sorry! Developing a slight tickle kink!" James suppressed a shudder. He was so NOT into that. "James? I am so sorry about" James cut her off with a kiss. "Don't be! It's new for both of us!" Kara beamed at her, making James's heart flutter. "She still wants me, freaky though this is!" She started moaning, surprising Kara. "James? Are you.." James pressed her lips against her before sliding Kara's hand between her legs. How she loved this woman. Kara gently stroking the curves of her vulva, running the pad of her fingers across the shape of her quivering sex organ. With a small grunt, more juices flowed unto Kara's hand. James was puffing again, beaming. "You'll be the death of...what's wrong with my voice?" cried James. Kara's eyes widened as something grew from James's back. Something feathery...like wings!


	3. Enter JamesHawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is very unhappy, but she isn't alone

"Let me see if I get this straight. You slept with her AGAIN after she turned into a new girl, then again!" squealed Alex. Kara's head was down as she murmured "It wasn't exactly...." "Stop wringing your hands and speak UP! Now Kara, what happened?" demanded Alex. "Well I may have...done stuff with Iris James. Then again as Laurel James. And maybe also...again as Iris James again?" Alex sighed as her sister's face remained downcast. "So she turns into a girl every time, she experiences sex. Well at least, we know that much. And James had been intimate with all these girls?" Kara cringed before nodding. "Well, we will need a list of each girl. Who is she now?" "Apparently she was a barista, he knew in college. She was only a one night stand. Her name was Kendra, he didn't know anything else." "Sounds like James has a bit of a past. Hey, are you ok?" she whispered. "Sort of struggling with all this, Alex." Alex nodded, pulling her little sister into a hug. "Everyone has a past, Kar. Obviously, it's more than you realised. Did you ask how many before now?" Kara shook her head, feeling more foolish than ever. "I mean I knew about Lucy and I know it shouldn't matter! Especially after what I just did! It's just that....Alex, what if I'm gay? Lesbianism was really common on Krypton. Aunt Astra had a lesbian sister-in-law." Alex felt sad as her sister's face fell again. "It's ok, Kara! We are going to fix this!" "How, Alex? I really want her."

"Where's Kara?" demanded Kendra James. "You need to stay calm, James!" insisted Lucy. The deputy Director was sick of her ex's shenigans. Bad enough that he flip flopped between her and Kara, but now he wanted to exploit Kara while he was a girl; that was too far. "I...NEED....KARA...NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" slowly roared the flying woman as she struck a wall. "Calm down!" "Give...me....Kara!" "Listen to yourself! Just calm down for a minute!" "KARA!" Lucy sighed. He just wouldn't listen. "If you don't calm down, we will put you in a containment cell. So stop this!" Lucy felt relief as her naked ex flew down. It was obvious that James was an anatomically correct female. Lucy found the flying woman regrettably very desirable. She imagined it was worse for Kara. Jonn Jonzz was on the run, pity because he was desperately needed. Especially since Non was still out there. And he could easily figure out with his telepathy, how to handle this situation. Surely, he could. And she could too.

"Lucy, I know its hard. You and I have had an on and off relationship forever. But Kara and I fit together, you know. I have shapeshifting powers, now. Superstrength, I can fly. And I need her to help me both to make each other happy, but also to control my new poeers. I beed to see her." Lucy forced herself to focus on James, not on how good her hands felt. "You're not yourself, James. Even your words are slurring. Poeers rather than powers. Need her to help me both to make each other happy? I beed to see her? This isn't shapeshifting, you're transforming somehow. We need to figure this out. For you and for Kara. Please let us!" A shadow fell across James's face. She released Lucy's hands before screeching in frustration. She launched herself into the air and with a mighty blow, a hole appeared in a wall. "James, no!" But Jameshawk flew out, seeking her Kara. "Emergency, this is Acting Director Lane speaking. I need all hands to apprehend the winged woman ASAP!"

"What the hell happened?" cried Alex. She was still shocked at watching Kara fly off with a naked bird woman. Lucy shook her head. She wasn't sure what else to do or even say. "Do we have a visual on the escapee?" is what she settled for. "Sorry ma'am, not so far." answered Susan Vasquez. Lucy turned to Alex. "Call Winn. I need to call an old friend!"

Exhilirating was a completely inadequate word for this. Kara was naked in the air, joining the mile high club as Kendra's tongue gently swished across her quivering lower lips. She could feel the claw grasping at her tender cheeks, stimulating and squeezing them. Could it get better than this?

Morgana 'Lena Luthor' Pendragon enjoyed the show as she was buried between the Canaries. Felicity Smoak, the Black Canary on her right and Sara Lance, the White on her left. Sara had been a member of the League since her family died in a car accident caused by a gangster. She had been the lover of Talia Al Ghul, just as Felicity had been for Nyssa.


End file.
